All the kapashima feelings
by keariel
Summary: SPAH!verse kapashima one-shots. lots of music mentioned  it's Pratik, after all  and teeth-shattering cute. Rated K plus because I don't and never will write smut.


**It's SPAH! verse; because I am feeling all the Kapashima feelings. And I need to write lots and lots of them before I can write anything else.**

**SPAH! and it's original characters belong to Infraredphaeton; find her. She's awesome.**

**Glee and it's concept belong to RIB and FOX.**

In the middle of a park, sat on the edge of a water fountain, guitar sat across her lap, sits an unassuming girl, wrapped up warmly in a coat and warm, dark blue boots, her red skinny jeans standing out starkly against the grey stone beneath her. Her caramel hair is loose around her shoulders, held tight against her ears by a woollen hat knitted to look like a panda; but her hands are bare, the gloves that used to cover them on the ground as she plucks at steel strings. She hums absently as she plucks out chords, blue eyes fixed on her fingers as they move, making sure she doesn't miss a note; and then, inexplicably, she starts to sing, her voice soft and sweet over the water in the fountain behind her, and her soft strumming.

"_Take time, to realise..._"

Across the thick path circling the fountain, a pair of boys sat together, drinking their respective hot drinks in silence. The smaller of the two, wrapped up in a bright red coat, with teal skinny jeans covering his legs, while his feet were clad in violet converse, took a long slurp of his hot chocolate; before he looked up at the girl, watched her quietly. His friend – dressed much less violently than the small Indian boy – glanced at him, before turning his own eyes to the girl; and smiling briefly, before turning his attention back to his coffee.

His vibrant friend, however, continued to watch the girl; and joined in with her singing as she reached the chorus, his voice slipping into an easy harmony which made the girl smile when she heard it.

"_If you just realise what I just realised then we'd be perfect for each other and will never find another, just realised, what I just realised, we never have to wonder if we missed out on each other..._"

The boy glanced at his friend for a moment; and smiled sadly when he realised his attention was fixed on his coffee. He turned his attention to his lap, fingers unconsciously forming the chords to _I Never Told You _on the side of his Polystyrene cup; before joining in with the girl again.

"_But I can't spell it out for you; no, it's never gonna be that simple. No I can't spell it out for you..._"

Unknown to the brightly dressed boy, at that moment, his friend glanced at him, a smile creeping across his lips as his eyes roamed over the other boy's features. He had to try incredibly hard not to reach out and brush his hair from his eyes; since starting college, the Indian boy had stopped styling his hair so often and had let it grow out a little. Instead, he tightened his grip on his own cup, and turned his attention to the singing girl, who had just entered into the bridge of the song.

"_It's not the same, no it's never the same, if you don't feel it too. If you meet me half way, if you would meet me half way, it could be the same for you..._"

Pratik glanced back at Harry nervously; and stiffened as he caught the other boy already watching him, a grin spreading across his features. Pratik hesitated for a moment; before he reached out and lightly took hold of Harry's hand – a nervous smile crossing his lips when the Japanese boy interlinked their fingers. Harry grinned as he tugged the Indian boy closer to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders; and Pratik flushed, pressing his face into Harry's shoulder.

He lightly tapped out the chords to 'Love Me' on Harry's knee; and the Japanese boy blushed himself, before nodding quickly, and dropping a kiss to the top of Pratik's head.

"Always." He mumbled; and Pratik grinned against his shoulder; before it faded, and he pulled back, a question in his eyes as he looked up at the other boy. Harry watched him for a moment; before his lips quirked in a smile.

"Pratik Kapoor, would you like to see a movie with me tonight?" He asked; and Pratik flushed with a grin, before humming 'Not like the movies' - and Harry rolled his eyes with an amused smile.

"Smart ass." He offered fondly. Pratik just grinned, before humming softly again; a tune which made Harry frown when he didn't recognise it.

"What-?" He started to ask; but then an unfamiliar voice started to sing from in front of them.

"_When the world gets too heavy put it on my back I'll be your levy, you are taking me apart like bad glue on a get well card..._" Harry looked up, and blinked in surprise when he saw the girl who had been sat on the fountain stood in front of them, grinning at the pair of them. She looked between them for a moment, hugging her guitar to her chest; before she nodded at Pratik.

"I'll see you in class, Tiki." She offered softly, before turning and walking away. Harry turned to stare at the now blushing Indian boy, mouth agape.

"She- and you- did you-?" Pratik just blushed, and smiled nervously, before humming These Things I'll Never Say; and laughing when Harry pulled him into a hug, pressing his face to his shoulder.

"You're devious when you want to be, Kapoor." He mumbled; and Pratik just smiled, hugging him warmly.

"What's wrong with my tongue; these words keep slipping away. I stutter and stumble like I've got nothing to say." Harry just hugged Pratik – _his boyfriend?_ – tighter.

"Message received." He murmured.

**Songs used/mentioned;**

**Colbie Calliat; Realise**

**Avril Lavigne; These Things I'll Never Say**

**Panic!at The Disco; Always**

**Katy Perry; Not Like The Movies**

**I how you enjoyed this; there will be more! XD**

**Please drop me a review. :)**

**Keariel**

**x**


End file.
